Sports boards, such as water skis, have evolved over time in the manner of their construction and operation. Using a water ski as an example, water skis were originally designed from a solid piece of wood. In the early 1970's wood was replaced with a combination of a core (typically a foam core, or a honeycomb core, etc.) and a fiber reinforced covering around the core. This design provided a lighter weight alternative to wood. Such water skis only allow for a longitudinal flex and/or torsional flex, while restricting a lateral flex.